Rand al'Thor
Summary Rand al'Thor is the Dragon Reborn, the prophesied savior of the world and reincarnation of Lews Therin Telamon. He was raised a simple sheepherder by Tam al'Thor, who found him as a baby on the slopes of Dragonmount. After being forced to leave his village by attacks from the forces of the Shadow, Rand would go on to become the most powerful figure in the world, conquering several nations and unifying the forces of Light in the Last Battle against the Shadow. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, at least 7-B with the One Power, High 6-C with the fat man angreal, far higher with Callandor. At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B with the Choedan Kal | 2-A Name: Rand al'Thor Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Male Age: 22 biologically, over 400 mentally Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Natural abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Archer, Passive Probability Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (ta'veren nature), Plant Manipulation (life naturally grows around him) and Biological Manipulation (food becomes unspoiled in his presence) |-|One Power-related abilities= Magic, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Weapon Creation (flaming sword), Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification (can cut others off from their magic), Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction along with limited Time Manipulation via balefire, Resistance to Power Nullification (The more Power Rand holds, the harder it becomes for others to cut him off from his ability to channel it), Dream Manipulation (Constantly wards his dreams to prevent powerful Dreamers from interfering in them), Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Briefly withstood Ishamael's attack - "Unseen maws gaped to rip his mind from his body, to tear away his soul" - before he used the reality warping of Tel'aran'rhiod to nullify it), Can cut through and deflect existence-erasing attacks using Callandor |-|Last Battle= All previous abilities, plus Abstract Existence (Type 1 - became the opposite and counter to the Dark One), Non-Corporeality (Left his body behind to exist outside the Pattern), Reality Warping, Universe Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Was stated to be capable of destroying the Dark One, though he decided against it), Non-Physical Interaction (Could interact with and grab the Dark One, a living void). Also gains Resistance to Deconstruction, Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (Resisted the Dark One's assault) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to Myrddraal and other blademaster-level fighters), at least City level+ with the One Power (As the strongest channeler ever, Rand is far superior to the likes of Jaric Mondoran, the male Aes Sedai who destroyed Tzora, and is far superior to Nynaeve. Effortlessly shielded Egwene and Elayne with only a fraction of his power. Rand has also casually fired off blasts of Power that could "make the seas burn and eat mountains"), Large Island level+ with the fat man angreal (Angreal, especially powerful ones like the fat man, allow channelers to draw exponentially more power than they can unaided), far higher with Callandor (As the second most powerful male sa'angreal ever made, Callandor grants exponentially more power than an angreal like the fat man). At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level with the Choedan Kal (The Choedan Kal is stated on several occasions to be powerful enough to destroy the entire world, shatter the world, crack the world like an egg, melt continents, etc.). Balefire and Deathgates ignore conventional durability | Multiverse level+ (Took control of the Wheel itself, using the "fabric of creation" itself to "force" the Wheel to spin out possible realities of his choice as a way of debating with the Dark One. Was capable of wounding the Dark One and fighting him off, as well as forcibly shattering one of the Dark One's realities with his will) Speed: At least Superhuman (Comparable to Demandred, far faster than Myrddraal), with Massively Hypersonic reactions when embracing the One Power (Capable of reacting and weaving the Power while lightning is striking towards him) | Immeasurable (Capable of existing and moving outside time itself. "Rand walked through eons and Ages, his hand passing through ribbons of the Pattern's light) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown. At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level physically (Can take attacks from Trollocs and keep fighting without issue), at least City level+ with One Power barriers (Can defend against offensive weaves from characters comparable to himself, such as the Forsaken. For brief moments, withstood 1000x gravity, the pressure of the bottom of the ocean, and a vacuum, before he could nullify them using the reality warping of Tel'aran'rhiod), Large Island level+ with the fat man angreal, far higher with Callandor. At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level with the Choedan Kal. | Multiverse level+ (Withstood continuous attacks from the Dark One, who "brought all of his force against Rand") Stamina: Very high. Can fight for hours on end without issue. Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers using the One Power. Tens to hundreds of kilometers, potentially planetary, using the Choedan Kal | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Various swords. Various objects of Power throughout the series, ranging from the fat man angreal, Callandor, and the Choedan Kal access key ter'angreal. Intelligence: Even before regaining his memories as Lews Therin Telamon, Rand displayed extreme intelligence and the capacity to learn complex politics and magic at an extremely advanced rate. He became extremely proficient at the Game of Houses, the term used for the world of politics, with just a few short months of tutoring, earning the approval of Moirane, an extremely accomplished player of the game. He was also able to quickly learn and master weaves of the One Power as well as the trick used by Aes Sedai to ignore temperature, things that take most people long periods of time to master. He proves himself a skilled military strategist, rivalling the Forsaken despite their far greater experience. After regaining his memories, Rand becomes one of the most experienced and knowledgeable people in the world, outshined in strategy by only a few individuals. Weaknesses: Rand has an extremely difficult time bringing himself to harm any woman, even those who are pure evil, likely as a result of Lews Therin killing his wife while insane. He later overcomes his mental hangups about people dying in his service, but it is unclear how much he overcomes his weakness toward women. When using Callandor, two female channelers can seize control of him without him being able to resist. Notable Attacks/Techniques Channeling the One Power: Rand is one of the most powerful channelers ever to exist. Even as an untrained novice, he was able to effortlessly bind Egwene and Elayne, both noted for being some of the most powerful female channelers in millennia, all while working over a dozen other weaves at once. It is emphasized several times throughout the series that working even two weaves simultaneously is exponentially harder than working a single weave, and channelers are considered extremely skilled if they can even manage that much, let alone Rand's dozen. After regaining his memories as Lews Therin, Rand demonstrates the ability to simultaneously control so many weaves that watching Asha'man can't even keep track of the number, and he is able to maintain that state while fighting nonstop for a long time. A full explanation of channeling the One Power and the numerous abilities it grants is found here, while below is a list of Power-related abilities most relevant to Rand specifically: *'Arrows of Fire:' Rand weaves Fire and Earth to create and fire plasma-like projectiles from his fingertips, up to a hundred at a time. The projectiles are lethal to living targets, as they work by causing whatever they come into contact with to boil. *'Balefire:' Before regaining his memories, balefire was one of Rand's standard combat weaves. It erases whatever it touches from existence, matter and soul, retroactively removing it from time. The more power is used to weave the balefire, the farther back in time the target is removed from. Using balefire too much actively destabilizes reality around the user. In the War of Power at the end of the Age of Legends, the entire Pattern nearly unraveled from its use. When using Callandor Rand can slice through and deflect balefire with its blade. *'Blossoms of Fire:' Rand weaves Fire, Earth, and Air to create ten foot tall lines of fire at his target point. The bars suddenly explode outward into thirty foot diameter circles of fire. Rand can make six at once, with six more being created as the first six detonate, and so on. *'Deathgates:' Rand weaves Spirit, Fire, and Earth to create moving Gateways that open and close very rapidly, slicing through space wherever they move and as a result slicing through whatever is hit by their opening and closing. Those lucky enough to avoid the slicing of the opening and closing are still sent to a random location far away from the battlefield. Shadowspawn die instantly when moving through one. *'Filaments of Fire:' Rand weaves Fire and Air to shoot out a thousand hair-thin red lines of fire that slice and pierce his target. *'Flaming Sword:' Rand can craft a flaming sword made of pure Power that cuts through metal armor and Shadowspawn without any difficulty. *'Folded Light:' Rand weaves Fire and Air to fold light around himself, rendering him completely invisible. While usually a stationary technique, Rand can use it as he moves. *'Ice Shards:' Rand forms thousands of ice shards in their air and sends them flying at his targets. *'Meat Grinder:' A weave Rand learned from the Asha'man but finds abhorrent to use, this weave makes its target (a living thing) explode, bursting apart from the inside, "as though they were running into an enormous meat grinder." Tel'aran'rhiod Manipulation: Rand can access the world of dreams while sleeping as well as travel there in the flesh via a Gateway-like portal made using the Power. He has demonstrated extreme skill and knowledge of Tel'aran'rhiod, able to duel and match skilled Forsaken such as Ishamael and Rahvin. While fighting Ishamael he was able to counter all of Ishamael's myriad attacks by instinctively forcing things back to a natural order with his will. *'Dreamshards:' Rand can create pocket realities known as Dreamshards and freely control every aspect of them. Reality Warping: At the Last Battle, when Rand's consciousness ascends to the plane outside the Pattern where the Dark One is imprisoned, he learns to take control of the "fabric of creation" to manifest new realities as he wishes. It is specifically stated that Rand's realities are "more than simple illusion," they are "mirrors of reality" that he "manifests" by "forcing" the Wheel to spin according to his will. It is stated that Rand's ability is less pure creation and more the manifestation of possibilities, taking possibilities and forcing them into existence as parallel realities. Post-Tarmon Gai'don Reality Warping: After losing the ability to channel and faking his death, Rand demonstrates the ability to light his pipe simply by thinking it. His new level of power is left purposefully vague, but the context implies that he retained the ability to manipulate reality itself that he learned while outside the Pattern with the Dark One. When Rand learned to manipulate reality, it was stated that he was no longer using the One Power, instead manipulation the essence of creation itself. Because it was also stated that the three ta'veren were no longer ta'veren, the most logical assumption is that Rand is continuing to use his reality warping power. Ta'veren Nature People that serve as central threads of the Pattern's Web of Destiny are known as ta'veren. Other life threads (people) are forced by fate to swirl around the ta'veren. In effect they manipulate both people and events on a subconscious level. People find themselves acting out of character in order to benefit the ta'veren, and they are often the recipients of extreme good luck. It is important to note, however, that being ta'veren does not mean they cannot be put in danger. Rand al'Thor is the strongest ta'veren in known history, with his probability-altering effect extending throughout entire cities when he makes an appearance. His force of will combined with his ta'veren nature also provides an extremely powerful influencing effect on others. *Rand allowed himself to be shielded from using the Power and walked into a room of the most powerful and experienced Aes Sedai, in their place of power, and none could even speak to him except Egwene (who he wanted to speak to). Many of the Sitters were slumping visibly in their seats. "Something gripped my heart," Barasine said, raising a hand to her breast, "squeezing it tight. I didn't dare speak." "I tried to speak," Yukiri said. "My mouth wouldn't move." "Ta'veren," Saerin said. "But an effect as strong as that...I felt that it would crush me from the inside." *When extremely angry, Rand asked Cadsuane, "Do you believe that I could kill you? Right here, right now, without using a sword or the Power? Do you believe that if I simply willed it, the Pattern would bend around me and stop your heart? By...coincidence?" Cadsuane, one of the oldest, most knowledgeable, and most mentally steadfast Aes Sedai, found herself believing that Rand wasn't bluffing. *Graendal had this to say about Perrin, a weaker ta'veren than Rand: "Arrows fired from afar would miss, and in a time of peaceful contemplation, he would be alerted and escape. She needed a tempest with him at the center of it." For example, an assassin's arrow just so happened to deflect off his chest muscle and enter his arm rather than strike true. Key: Normal | The Last Battle Others Notable Victories: The Lord Ruler (The Cosmere) TLR's profile (Fight happened on Ravnica, Rand had his angreals restricted and TLR had enough metal stores to reach 7-B) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Biology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:The Wheel of Time Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities